The Chosen One - Masked Lucchini Returns!
by atikabubu
Summary: A short fic about our favorite Romagnan going breast-happy. Happy birthday, Franny!


**Happy Birthday, Francesca!**

* * *

**Time: After the tenth episode of the second season**

**Place: The base in Pescara of course**

* * *

Francesca was lying on a branch on her favorite tree in the small thicket on the grounds of the Pescaran base.

"What to do... What to do..." She mumbled to herself. "I'm bored of sleeping..."

Then a thought struck her, and she ran to her room. She pulled out a simple black carnival mask out of a drawer and put it on her face.

"Tremble, breasts! The evil Masked Lucchini has returned! Hahahaha!" She laughed like a professional villain.

"Lucchini, you here?" The voice of Shirley sounded from the corridor.

The well-endowed Liberian entered the room, and was awe-struck when she saw who stood right in the middle of it.

"Oh woe is me!" She said in a theatrical manner, placing her hand over her forehead.

"Surrender your boobs to me, redhead! Resistance is futile!"

"Yes, ma'am! Of course!" She replied and hastily unbuttoned her uniform. "Is this okay?"

Masked Lucchini snickered and proceeded with her lewd checkup of Shirley's breasts.

"Indeed, it's okay. Your breasts are the best thing that has befallen this unit." She said and stopped groping Shirley. "I will return one day!"

"Please, no more!" Shirley shouted.

"Hahahaha! I'll be the judge of that!" Masked Lucchini shouted and ran away.

"Francesca, Francesca..." Shirley sighed. "You really are something..."

Masked Lucchini ran through the dorm, when she saw Erica through the opened door to her room. She was sleeping soundly in her bed.

_This is my chance to strike!_

She tiptoed into Erica's room and approached the sleeping Karlslander. She grabbed her chest and started rubbing her breasts.

_Ugh, Erica... Still a consolation prize..._

Erica opened her eyes slowly, but they widened immediately as she recognized who was above her.

"Masked Lucchini! I won't give my breasts to you!"

"I have already defiled you in your sleep, stupid, hahaha!"

"Unfair!" Erica protested, but Masked Lucchini was already running towards her next target.

By chance, Eila and Sanya exited their room. Masked Lucchini struck fast and tried to grope Eila, but the latter dodged and Masked Lucchini's hands landed on Sanya's chest.

"Ah, what a shame... But you are another target of mine nonetheless, haha!"

"W-wah! Masked Lucchini has returned!" Sanya shrieked.

"Unhand my Sanya you molester!" Eila shouted.

"Nu-uh!" Masked Lucchini said and hid behind Sanya

"Don't use my Sanya as a shield, you perverted mastermind!"

Masked Lucchini grabbed Sanya's hands and positioned them as if she invited Eila for a hug. She then tried imitating Sanya's voice.

"Eila... Come hug me..."

"S-Sanya... Really?"

"Y-yes..."

Eila approached Sanya, and just as she was about to hug Sanya, Masked Lucchini groped Eila silly.

"Haha! I win again!" She shouted.

"I will kill you!" Eila shouted, but Masked Lucchini mysteriously disappeared.

She ran to the hangar, and spotted Trude, cleaning her MG42. Masked Lucchini climbed on a crate and shouted, "Cower before me, for i have returned!"

Trude turned around towards the source of the voice and her jaw dropped.

"Oh no, not you! I thought we defeated you in Britannia!"

"A villain will always find a way to persevere! Prepare for groping!"

"No way i'll give my breasts to you freely!" Trude shouted and started assembling her MG42.

Just as she started loading the ammo belt, Masked Lucchini, who was charging straight at her, disappeared suddenly. As suddenly as she disappeared, she reappeared behind Trude, and grabbed her breast.

"Waaaaah!" Trude shouted. "You damn cheater!"

"Nothing will stop me in my quest!"

"Oh i will stop you... Huh, what? Where are you?!"

Masked Lucchini reappeared in the underground herb garden, to which Perrine was tending. She was humming 'La Marseillaise', when a dreadful voice reached her ears.

"Prepare yourself, Gallian!"

"Oh hell no, not you! I refuse!"

"Nobody refuses Masked Lucchini!" She shouted and disappeared in a blur.

Perrine looked around in panic, but them, her blooming breasts were groped.

"Ayyyiiiaaaa!" She shrieked.

"You didn't even see me coming, hahaha!"

"But i will see you going! To the brig! Huh? Where'd you go you lecherous cat?!"

Masked Lucchini ventured to the runway, where Yoshika and Lynne hung out the laundry to dry. They were so preoccupied, that they didn't even see her approaching. She decided to do a stealth approach, and she groped Lynne.

"Waaah! Yoshika, stop!" Lynne shouted.

"Stop, what? I'm not doing anything?"

"Then who grabbed my titties?!"

When Lynne looked the other way, Masked Lucchini struck and grabbed Yoshika.

"Waaaah! Somebody is groping meeeeee! And it's not Toshiro from what I can feel!"

"It is I!"

"I who?!"

"The defiler of all women's breasts! The shadow groping in the night! Masked Lucchini!"

"M-Masked Lucchini!? Who are you?!"

"The worst nightmare of every girl!"

"Waaaaah! Stooooop!"

"Yoshika, she's gone already..." Lynne said.

"Huh?" Yoshika looked around clueless.

Masked Lucchini skulked around the base, and she heard some voices from behind the corned.

"But Minna, we should let them go to Pescara for a trip, they should relax..."

"But Toshiro, what if a Neuroi comes around?"

"I'll fight them myself, heh..."

"Hahaha!" A laugh similar to Mio' sounded.

_This is the ultimate challenge - the two biggest targets await!_

Masked Lucchini rushed forward, and just as the three went around the corner, she extended her hands as if she wanted to thrust two kunai into her targets. She hit perfectly. In her left hand - Minna's left breast and in her right hand - Mio's right breast.

"I have succeeded!" Masked Lucchini shouted.

"Oh, and who are you?" Toshiro asked surprised.

"I am the def..."

Suddenly, swift like two cobras, Mio and Minna conked the little mischief maker on the hand with such force that her mask fell off.

"Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Francesca cried

"One thing i hate, and you know it, is when somebody gropes me. You, missy, are in great trouble..." Minna said as she dragged Francesca down the corridor.

Toshiro picked up the mask from the ground and asked, "What was that all about?"

"That? That was Lucchini's alter ego - Masked Lucchini, her evil version to be precise, because the mask is black. It's an excuse for her to go on a groping frenzy. The last time she did it was in Britannia, shortly before you and Miyafuji came in. Let's say that Minna gave her such punishment that Lucchini was behaving almost like Trude in terms of code of conduct..."

Toshiro shuddered and said, "I wouldn't like to be in her skin right now..."

"Oh you wouldn't..."

At supper, Francesca was being spoon fed by Shirley, amongst the angry looks of the rest. Her hands were bandaged up tightly after she scrubbed the whole hangar with a small brush.

* * *

**So it was the evening of December 23rd. I was lying in bed, and chatting on Skype with somebody, when it occured to me: tomorrow's Francesca's birthday! And what do we know about the little Romagnan? She likes boobs! So using Masked Lucchini (her evil twin) from Himeroku 1, this little ficlet (is that even a word?) came to be.**

******Writing time: ~1h**


End file.
